japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kikyo Zoldyck
Kikyo Zoldyck (キキョウ＝ゾルディック) is the mother of the Zoldyck siblings, and the wife of Silva Zoldyck. Background Kikyo was once an inhabitant of Meteor City. Prior to the start of the series, she was injured when she is attempting to prevent her son Killua from running away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam. Despite being stabbed by her favorite son, she is proud of him for doing so. Personality Kikyo is the maternal figure of the entire Zoldyck Family, and is also an skilled assassin herself. She dotes on Killua the most to many extremes, and looks forward to see him excelling in assassinations and carrying on the Zoldyck Family's business. She feels delighted every time Killua displays his coldness, even if it is directed towards her. Because of her excessive love and high hopes for him, she has become an overprotective, unbalanced parent and is suspicious of any stranger who wants to get close to him, fearing that they will mislead him. Kikyo is also a cruel person, as she had no qualms about testing her fourth child's power on innocent people, which is likely to result in their deaths. Appearance :1999 Kikyo is 170 centimeters tall, and wears a yellow bustle gown and a broad brimmed hat decorated with flowers and fur. She is 42 years old at the beginning of the series. Her whole face is covered in bandages due to Killua's attack. She has an electronic visor covering her eyes. The visor can be used as a communication device, although what other purposes it suits are highly unknown. :2011 Kikyo is 170 centimeters tall and wears a blue bustle gown and a broad brimmed hat decorated with feathers and fur. She is 42 years old at the beginning of the series. Her whole face is covered in bandages due to Killua's attack, though later in the series, the bandages are gone. She has an electronic visor covering her eyes. The visor can be used as a communication device, although what other purposes it suits are unknown. In Killua's flashback to when he was younger, she looked more normal. By wearing a kimono and having her black hair pulled into a big bun updo, without a hat, and there were no bandages on her face. Her visor also lacked the microphone, and did not cover her ears. Abilities Due to Kikyo being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. As an assassin from the Zoldyck family, Kikyo probably possesses advanced assassination techniques. She once knocked down Canary by firing a tiny projectile from her fan. She is also shown to have extreme speed, being able to run through the Zoldyck Estate within a few minutes. Nen Kikyo is a Manipulator, but her Nen abilities have never been shown at all. Hunter X Hunter (Anime) Zoldyck Family Arc Kikyo appeared with her youngest child Kalluto. Using a tiny projectile, she knocked out Canary for mouthing off about the Zoldyck family. She explains to Gon that Killua is in self-imposed solitary confinement. As Killua is released, Zeno contacts Kikyo and becomes very upset. She briefly introduces herself before telling Gon to leave and excusing herself. Later, Kikyo tells Killua that his friends are passing through their gardens, to patronize him during his torture. When Silva gives Killua permission to travel with his friends, Kikyo arrives to block his way out. She lies to him, saying that his friends have already left and that it is time for him to go back to the torture chamber. Killua ignores her and tries to get past just as she reaches for him. He glares at her for a moment, before she finally lets him go. Kikyo later confronts Silva about his decision, saying that Killua is becoming a rebellious child and needs to be disciplined, but Silva expresses his confidence that no matter where Killua goes, he will return because he is his son. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Kikyo, Silva, and Milluki observe Killua and Alluka through a surveillance camera. She comments about Killua being a good older brother. When Killua decided to take Alluka out of the estate, Silva disagrees and orders them to stay there. Killua asks her a wish: if they are not able to leave the mountain within 30 minutes, Kikyo will die, but if they succeed, she will have to kiss Killua on the cheek. Kikyo slumps on the floor, saying how proud of Killua she is for saying something so cruel. With no other choice, Silva allows them to leave. Later, Tsubone reveals that Kikyo and Milluki are watching the inner mission live through her visor. Then after Alluka and Killua's heart to heart with each other, Kikyo retracts Tsubone, and Amane's mission to observe Killua knowing fully well that they are no longer can directly control and exploit Alluka anymore. Quotes *"Oh, Kil... What a splendid icy glare you have!!"2 *"Oh, Killua... Such a good brother."8 *"Killua... What a cruel thing to say!! How my little boy has grown! Wonderful!"8 *"Bother, bother, bother! No one ever asks me first! Now Kil's gone off... to lark about with Dad! Bother!!!" Relationships 'Killua Zoldyck' 'Silva Zoldyck' Knownable Relatives *'Maha Zoldyck' (Great Great Grandfather in law) *'Great Grandmother' (status unknown) *'Zeno Zoldyck' (Father in law) *'Mother in law' (status unknown) *'Silva Zoldyck' (Husband) *'Illumi Zoldyck' (1st Son) *'Milluki Zoldyck' (2nd Son) *'Killua Zoldyck' (3rd Son) *'Alluka Zoldyck' (1st Daughter) *'Kalluto Zoldyck' (4th Son) Trivia *In the official databook, her name is also spelled as "Kkkyau Zaoldyeck". Kikyo's name was never mentioned in the manga nor the anime. *Her children call her "Mother" or "Mama" while the butlers call her "Madame", and she even referred to herself as simply Killua's mother. *Her name was only disclosed (for the first time) in Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck. *Kikyo means "bellflower" in Japanese, which may have some relation with her dress and its large bell-like structure. *Kikyo's nickname for Killua is "Kil", a shortening of his name and possibly linking it to 'kill,' reflecting their family business in assassination. *In the musical re-enactment of the Zoldyck Estate arc, Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, Kikyo grows hysterical questioning whether she did the right thing "putting acid in the apple pies". This may be an indication that, much like Milluki's tortures, Kikyo participates in the "training" of her children. *In the 1999 anime, when Kikyo cries, the visor shows static similar to a television;12 this, however, is neither shown in the manga nor 2011 anime version. *In the 1999 version of the Greed Island arc, Kikyo appeared in a non-speaking cameo.13 *In the 2011 version, when Kikyo knocked Canary out, the projectile came from the tip of the fan she was carrying.14 *In the 2011 series, during a flashback when Killua was a child, Kikyo was shown to be hiding behind one of the trees listening to Killua and Canary's conversation. Killua asked Canary to be his friend, but knowing they were under Kikyo's surveillance, she was forced to turn down the offer.15 Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Rena Yukie (1999 series), Junko Iwao (2011 series) *'English' : Tracy Sutton (1999 series), Michelle Ruff (2011 series) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females